postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters in the "Postman Pat" Franchise
This page is for minor characters in the Postman Pat franchise, who are either mentioned but not seen, or who make a very small appearance in a story. Each of these characters have been listed alphabetically. Ajay Bain's Brother Ajay Bain's Brother lives in Pencaster. He once sent a circus tent to Greendale in Postman Pat Clowns Around. Appearances *Season 5 - Postman Pat's Spy Mission (mentioned) Specials *Postman Pat Clowns Around (mentioned) Alf Thompson's Brother Alf Thompson's Brother was once mentioned by Ben Taylor in Postman Pat and the Scarecrow. Aunt Alice Alice '''is Katy and Tom Pottage's aunt. In Postman Pat's Finding Day, Mrs. Pottage tells Pat that they went over to Aunt Alice's house the previous day to find Katy's lost doll. Aunt Penny '''Penny '''is Major Forbes' aunt. In Postman Pat in a Muddle, Major Forbes tells Pat that his Aunt Penny once sat on her glasses and smashed them to pieces which was rather painful indeed. Auntie Jean '''Jean '''is Dorothy Thompson's aunt. In Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen, Dorothy tells Pat that she is expecting a letter from Auntie Jean which will say if she is coming over to Thompson Ground for Easter. Auntie Vicky '''Vicky is Julian's aunt and presumably Sara's sister. In Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway, Sara went away to go and stay with Vicky for a day and a night, leaving Pat and Julian to look after themselves. The Bell Menders The Bell Menders '''repaired the church bell Big Bob; they were also going to hoist Big Bob back into the church tower with their crane in Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell. However they could not make it, so Pat had to lower Big Bob into the belfry with a PAT 3. Bert '''Bert is one of Ted Glen's relitives. He lives in Austraila and he once sent a letter to Ted in Letters on Ice. After dropping off Bert's letter, Pat borrows his old ice skates from Ted and tries them out on the Tarn. The Best Village Judges The Best Village Judges came to Greendale in Postman Pat has the Best Village without being noticed and gave it the first prize for because of the flower that the villagers had made to hide Ted's Lorry. Bill Thompson's Aunt Bill Thompson's Aunt was once mentioned in Postman Pat Goes Undercover. She was coming over to visit Thompson Ground, so Bill could not go away with the school on their camping trip. The Campers During Season 1, two campers 'spent a few episodes rambling around the countryside and setting up their tents. Once they set up their tent near Thompson Ground; they left a gate open and Alf Thompson's sheep straying into the clover field. Pat and Ted had to move the sheep back into their field before they died of eating too much clover and Alf had to have a word with the campers for their carelessness. Later, the campers set up their tent near Southland's Farm and whilst they were there, Pat had to deliver a registered letter for them. However the campers had gone out, so Pat had to track them down so that they could sign for the letter. Miss Hubbard's cottage was just across the field from the campers' tent so Pat went over to ask if she knew where they were. The campers had been heading for the waterfalls and Miss Hubbard had given them directions, so she gave Pat a quick tractor trip up there and they signed for their registered letter. Appearances *Season 1 - The Sheep in the Clover Field (''mentioned) and Postman Pat's Tractor Express (mentioned) Trivia *The Campers have only been seen in the Postman Pat's Tractor Express book. Caroline '''Caroline '''is one of Ted Glen's relitives. She lives in Scotland and in Postman Pat has the Best Village, Ted left Greendale for a few days to go to her wedding. Chef Olivier '''Chef Olivier has never been met in person, but a photograph depicts him with black hair and a handlebar moustache. In Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, everyone was looking foward to a cooking demonstration he was give at Greendale Primary School, but he later rang up the school saying he could not make it after all. However by using Olivier's famous cook book, Pat and the rest of the village managed to make their own feast in a manner of which the chef would be proud. Cousin Joan Joan is one of the Reverend Timms' cousins. In Postman Pat's Finding Day, The Reverend is sent a postcard from her whilst she is on holiday in Majorca. Cousin Sanjay Sanjay is Meera Bains' cousin. In Postman Pat at the Seaside, Meera recieves a postcard from Sanjay on his seaside holiday. Cousin Sylvia Sylvia '''is another of the Reverend Timms' cousins. She sents to a letter to the Reverend in Postman Pat Goes Sledging. Doctor Gilbertson's Sister '''Doctor Gilbertson's Sister lives in Pencaster. She once sent the doctor a birthday card in Postman Pat and the Surprise Present. Elsie Timms Elsie Timms 'is the Reverend Timms' sister. She lives in Austrailia, but in Postman Pat takes a Message, she flew back to England to visit her brother. They were originally going to meet up in London, but Elsie's flight got diverted to Manchester and she decided to come onto Greendale by car. When she telephoned the post office about this change, Pat had to go on a wild goose chase to try and catch the Reverend and let him know. Apppearance *Season 1 - Postman Pat takes a Message (''heard over telephone) *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat (possibly mentioned) Specials *Postman Pat takes the Bus (possibly mentioned) Trivia *Elsie Timms has never been seen in the television episode of Postman Pat takes a Message, but she did make an appearance in the book version. *The Reverend Timms mentioned his sister once in Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, but it is unknown if he was actually refering to Elsie. **He also mentions his sister in Postman Pat takes the Bus, having to remember to buy and post her birthday present. The Garner Hall Robbers In Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers, a gang of '''robbers '''broke into Garner Hall and stole Major Forbes' collection toy soldiers. They were not seen, but Pat heard them crashing about from out in the hall whilst he was dropping off the Major's new soldiers. Pat was not aware of what was going on, until he released that he had mixed up the new soldiers with his lunch and he went back to swap them over. The Major was very worried about his burglared soldiers, but relieved that Pat had saved his new ones. The robbers soon got arrested later that day, but the stolen soldiers were not one their persons. They had hidden them down a rabbit hole before getting caught, but Jess soon rediscovered them and Pat returned to the Major. George '''George '''is a lazy man who lives in Greendale. In Postman Pat and the Robot, he most surprised to see Ted's robot postman come bursting through his front door, roll right through his house and back out through the back door. Peformers *Ken Barrie George's Wife '''George's Wife '''is heard in Postman Pat and the Robot telling George to see why Ted Glen's robot is ringing their doorbell and bursting into their house. Peformers *Carole Boyd Granny Dryden's Father '''Granny Dryden's Father was a tuba player in the Greendale Brass Band. Great Uncle Cullie Cullie '''is Ajay Bains' great uncle. In Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Ajay tells Pat that Great Uncle Cullie thought him who to play the didgeridoo when he was young. The Greendale Village Band '''The Greendale Village Band often played at the fete in Greendale. Granny Dryden's father used to be a member and played the tuba which Mrs. Dryden later give to Pat when he was clearing out her attic. The band only appeared once in Pat's dream about playing the tuba in Postman Pat and the Tuba. The Headmaster The Headmaster is in charge of Greendale Primary School. He has never been seen in the series, but he has been mentioned a few times. He has entrust Bill Thompson with task of bring him the school's letters from Pat as he is oldest. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day (mentioned) and Postman Pat's Windy Day (mentioned) The Jacksons The Jacksons once came to Greendale for their holidays and rented out Burcow Cottage in Postman Pat's Tractor Express. While they were out, they had left their front gate open and a flock sheep strayed into the garden and messed it up. Pat and Peter Fogg managed to chase the sheep away, but they were too late to save the garden. When the Jacksons returned, Mr. Jackson was very upset as it would take them rest of their holiday get the garden tidyed up. Jenny Fogg Jenny Fogg '''is Peter Fogg' wife, she has only ever appeared from time to time in some of the books. Jim '''Jim is Granny Dryden's grandson. When his mother Sally sent a letter to Granny Dryden about coming to Greendale, she stated that he had started school that week. John John is the weatherman for Radio Greendale. He hear him giving out the weather forcast on Pat's radio in Postman Pat has the Best Village. Performers *Ken Barrie Katy and Tom's Granny Katy and Tom's Granny 'was once mentioned in Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty. It is not known which side of the family she was from, but she used to live at Greendale Farm and she left her old hat and stole in the attic which were later cleared out in the episode she was mentioned. King Gilbertson '''King Gilbertson '''is a legendary Welsh monarch. He may be a distant ancestor to Doctor Gilbertson and her daughter Sarah. Appearances *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the King's Armour (''mentioned) Major Forbes' Bull '''Major Forbes's Bull '''once won first prize at the county show and later got his face in the papers for the victory in The Sheep in the Clover Field. It was not seen in person in the episode, but when Pat and Ted had finished herding the sheep out of the clover field, they saw it out of shot and run away from it. Mr. Pottage '''Mr. Pottage is the husband of Julia Pottage and the father of Katy and Tom. In Postman Pat's Rainy Day, Ted Glen was mending a will at Mr. Pottage's request. Appearances *Postman Pat's Rainy Day (mentioned) Specials *Postman Pat's ABC (mentioned) Mrs. Atkinson Mrs. Atkinson '''lives out in countryside just outside Greendale. In The Sheep in the Clover Field, Sam Waldron is round at Mrs. Atkinson's with his mobile shop and Pat asks him to post her letters for him. Mrs. Cockett In Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, '''Mrs. Cockett '''had a parcel which Pat nearly forgot to post, had Miss Hubbard not rescued it for him in time. Mrs. Goggins' Sister '''Mrs. Goggins' sister '''still lives in Scotland. In Bernie the Parrot, she sent Mrs. Goggins a scarf which was so long that Bonnie kept chewing at the end of it. In Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Mrs. Goggins' told Pat that she had just returned from visiting her sister in Scotland. Pat's Father '''Pat's Father is often mentioned in some episodes. He used to work as a postman when Pat was a boy. In Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, his old hat was put on display at Pencaster station for Nisha Bains' exhibition of historic Greendale relics. Appearances *Season 7 - Postman Pat and the Metal Detector (mentioned) Specials *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket (mentioned) Pat's Grandfather Pat's Grandfather was once mentioned in Postman Pat and the Tuba. Whilst seaching around in Granny Dryden's attic for stuff to take to the fete, Pat found her father's old top hat, which reminded him that his grandad used to wear a very simular hat. P.C. Selby's Grandfather P.C. Selby's Grandfather used to also work as a policeman like his grandson. In Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Arthur gave his grandad's helment to Nisha's exhibition at Pencaster Station. The Pencaster C.I.D. The Pencaster C.I.D. were called into action when Garner Hall got burgled in Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers. The Pencaster Postman The Pencaster Postman '''was heard coming into the post office in Postman Pat's Foggy Day to drop off Pat's mail bags from Pencaster. Pat was surprised at how quickly he got to the post office through the fog, but the fog was only in Greendale and not Pencaster, so he was not as late as he and Mrs. Goggins thought he would be. The Radio Greendale Speaker '''The Radio Greendale Speaker is heard speaking on the radio Pat's house in Postman Pat has the Best Village. Performers *Ken Barrie The Radio Weather Woman The Radio Weather Woman '''is heard in Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket on the radio in the Bains' old Pencaster house. She reports on the rain storm cutting off Greendale from Pencaster. Peformers *Carole Boyd Sally '''Sally is Granny Dryden's daughter. She lives with her family in London, but in Letters on Ice, she sent a letter to her mother saying that they would be able to come up to Greendale to see her for her birthday. Sally's Husband Sally's Husband '''is Granny Dryden's son-in-law. In Sally's letter to Mrs. Dryden, it is stated that he has bought a new car. The School Teacher This '''School Teacher teaches the children in their first year at Greendale Primary School, before they move up to Mr. Pringle and Mrs. Taylor's classes. Apearances Specials *Postman Pat's ABC (mentioned) *Postman Pat's 123 Performers *Ken Barrie Sid Sid was Pat's boss from the Royal Mail. In Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, when Pat pulled his back out, Sid let Sara do his post round for him. Ted's Grandfather Ted's Grandfather was mentioned in Postman Pat and the Metal Detector. Ted was going to take the medal he had inherited from his grandad to Nisha's exhibition at Pencaster Station. The Train Inspector ' The Train Inspector' appeared in Postman Pat and the Train Inspector. Performers *Ken Barrie Trivia *He has a Birmingham accent. Wilfred '''Wilfred '''was Granny Dryden's grandfather. He was the head butler at Garner Hall and wrote diary depicting his life's work there. However when Major Forbes was going to open Garner Hall to the public in Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour, Miss Hubbard felt that Wilfred's diary was too boring use for her talk about the history of the hall. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females